15 czerwca 1992
TVP 1 13:30 Wiadomości 13:40 Program dnia 13:45-16:10 Telewizja Edukacyjna: 13:45 Mechanizm ekonomii rynkowej /6/: Rozwój interesu - serial prod. jap. 14:15 ABC Ekonomii: Koniunktura i wzrost gospodarczy - serial prod. niemieckiej 14:20 Zarządzanie: Struktury organizacji lub organizacja jako system - serial dok. prod. niem. 14:35 Gospodarka USA: Inflacja - jak powstaje spirala. - film dok. prod. USA 15:05 ABC Ekonomii: Czynniki produkcji 15:10 Rozwój firm - serial popularnonaukowy prod. USA 15:40 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski: Prezentacje - Oblicza Szkoły - zespół szkół ogrodniczych w Suwałkach 16:10 Program dnia 16:15 Luz - program nastolatków 17:10 Studio Sport: Mistrzostwa Europy w piłce nożnej: Mecz Szkocja-Niemcy 17:55 Teleexpress (w przerwie) 19:15 Dobranoc: Reksio 19:30 Wiadomości 20:05 Teatr Telewizji: Ilia Erenburg "Burzliwe życie Lejzorka Rojsztwanca", reż. Maciej Wojtyszko 22:25 Drogi do wolności: Spotkanie z prof. Wiesławem Chrzanowskim /5/ 22:40 Kronika III Międzynarodowego Wyścigu Kolarskiego "Solidarności" 22:45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:05 Kino Europejskie: Kobieta z makijażem - film fab. prod. franc. 00:45 Program na wtorek TVP 2 16:25 Powitanie 16:30 Panorama 16:40 Sonda: "Test" /2/ - Badania wytrzymałości resorów samochodowych i rowerów 17:10 Artysta i jego świat: Caravaggio /cz. 1/ 0peracja Caravaggio - serial prod. ang. 17:45 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Biuro, Biuro: Flirt - serial prod. niemieckiej 19:00 Pokolenia - serial prod. USA 19:20 Aktualności - Fotel Dwójki 19:30 Brahmsowskie interpretacje 20:10 Studio Sport: Mistrzostwa Europy w Piłce nożnej: Mecz Holandia-WNP 20:55 Panorama (w przerwie) 22:10 Opowieści z dreszczykiem: Dziwne samobójstwo - serial prod. ang. 23:05 Siedmiu żydów z mojej klasy - film dok. 00:00 Panorama 00:10 Program na wtorek TV Katowice 15:55 Program dnia 16:00 Aktualności 16:05 Wyprawa Profesora Gąbki - film dla dzieci 16:15 Relacja z Festiwalu Orkiestr Wojskowych Europy 16:35 Studio Regionalne 16:45 Sportowy hit 17:00 Kalejdoskop sportowy 17:30 Recepta na zdrowie 17:40 W cztery świata strony 18:00 Aktualności 18:30 Auto i Moto - mag. 19:00 Program satelitarny MTV 20:00 "Układ krążenia": "Proszę czekać" - film prod. pol. Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout - progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 Teleturnieje 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful - serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless - serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere - serial obycz. 14.00 E. Street - serial obycz. 14.30 Lunchtime - talk show 15.30 Another World - serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch - serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life - serial komediowy 18.30 Diff'rent Strokes - serial komed. 19.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 19.30 E Street -serial obycz. 20.00 Alf - serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera - ukryta kamera 21.00 Roots - miniserial (cz.2) 23.00 Studs - telezabawa 23.30 Anything for Money 24.00 Hill Street Blues - serial krym. 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Golf w USA, seniorzy PGA 10.30 Formuła Renault R7 i Renault Clio R4, Silverstone 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Tenis, otwarty turniej kobiet w Belgii 13.00 Siatkówka - turniej w Holandii 14.00 Go - magazyn motorowy 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Wyścigi ciężarówek-monstrów w USA 16.00 Revs - brytyjski magazyn motorowy 17.30 Gillette World Sports Special - magazyn 18.00 Barcelona '92 19.00 Koszykówka zawodowa NBA 20.30 Indy Car, Grand Prix Detroit 21.30 Zawodowy boks w USA 23.00 Golf PGA, otwarty turniej w Austrii 24.00 Międzynarodowy turniej tańca 1.00 Barcelona '92 MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside - teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits - największe przeboje m.in. zespołu The Sex Pistols 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies - infor. filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV's US Top 20 Video Countdown - przeboje zza Atlantyku 20.00 MTV's Metalmentary - historia muzyki metalowej 20.30 MTV Unplugged - gwiazdami programu są członkowie zespołów Tesla i The Black Crowes 21.00 MTV Prime - przeboje ze świata 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits - największe przeboje cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - infor. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies - infor. filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muzyczne, wywiady 23.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV's Rock Block - od hard rocka po muzykę soft 2.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Wiadomości poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy - magazyn poranny 8.55 Owen Marshall - serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni - serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby - serial USA 11.05 Tic Tac Toe - telezabawa 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne - show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta - magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie - serial USA 13.15 Santa Barbara - serial USA 14.05 Dynastia Springfieldów - serial USA 14.50 Szef - serial USA 15.45 Chips - serial USA 16.40 Riskant! - telegra 17.15 Cena jest właściwa - telegra 17.45 Gluck am Driicker - teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 - magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv - magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial RFN 20.15 Morderstwo to jej hobby - serial USA 21.15 Zwei Bayern im Urwald (Dwóch Bawarczyków w dziewiczym lesie) - komedia RFN, 1957 22.55 10 vor 11 - magazyn kulturalny 23.20 "M" - magazyn dla mężczyzn 23.50 Wiadomości 24.00 Airwolf - serial USA 1.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina - serial USA 1.30 Szef 2.30 Dr med. Marcus Welby 3.30 Explosiv 4.00 ChiPs 4.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy 5.15 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional-Report 6.00 TV śniadaniowa 8.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie - serial komed. USA (powt. z piątku) 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Verliebt in eine Hexe 9.30 Sonntagstiere 9.55 Vorsicht Kamera 10.20 Maske in Blau 11.55 Glucksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele-Borse - notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens - serial USA 14.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie - serial komed. USA, po filmie: SAT l News 15.05 Hotel - serial famil. USA 16.00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny USA, po filmie: SAT 1 News 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! - telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo - telegra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Glucksrad - gra, po progr. prognoza pogody 20.15 Dr Kulani - Arzt auf Hawaii - serial USA 21.15 Schloss Gripsholm - film fab. RFN, 1963 23.00 Mistrzostwa Europy w piłce nożnej 23.20 News and Stories - mag. 0.05 Wiadomości 0.10 Kanał 4 Kabarett - progr. satyryczny 1.05 MacGyver Rossija 4 16:35 Program dnia 16:40 Novosti 16:45 Wyprawa Profesora Gąbki - film dla dzieci 16:55 Relacja z Festiwalu Orkiestr Wojskowych Europy w Moskwie 17:15 Studio Rossija 17:25 Sportowy hit 17:40 Kajedoskop sportowy 18:10 Recepta na zdrowie 18:20 W cztery świata strony 18:40 Novosti 19:10 Auto-Moto - mag. 19:40 1 Kanał Ostankino 20:40 Układ krążenia: Proszę czekać -film prod.polskiej 21:55 Pożegnanie i program na tydzień 22:00 Ostankino-4